User talk:99.151.1.148
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Very Silly Songs! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 02:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) For crying out loud, what in the name of God is wrong with you?! (part 2) This is the second part of a rant that I wanted to make to teach the "troublemakers" on this wiki a lesson. Please do not respond to this by doing the wrong thing or blocking me; just read this, follow the rules, and respect my opinion(s). So far, I have to say that 99.151.1.148 is the cause for my constant returns to this wiki; he forgets that VeggieTales is even a thing and edits their episodes under the name 321 Penguins (I'm not stupid, and I clearly know that translates into 3-2-1 Penguins!, or in the case of his edits, Zidgel and Midgel's Adventures of (''VeggieTales episode)'' or whatnot), he inserts random, non-Big Idea characters into his "versions" of said show's episodes, and to him, DVD versions of Big Idea's video portfolio's episodes come before either their mass-market versions or reprints or even on the same date in some instances. These are (with the exception of what I just said about certain things being released on the same day as their real-life counterparts) not only false, but completely misleading, especially if someone who has just discovered VeggieTales has found this wiki (or the countless array of VT wikis popping up all over the internet) and wants to see information of certain episodes they have heard of. Here are some things you should have learned by now: 1. It does not hurt to say "August 1995", "November 1995", "October 1996", and so on for a episode's release date. I got information from Everland Entertainment and Word Entertainment's archived website about some episodes' actual release, and all of them don't list "month, date, year" like we do here because of you. Furthermore, just because I found actual information and fixed something wrong with it doesn't mean you come here and insert "August 8, 1995" (example) or anything similar. Some episodes' actual release years are known, but not their release dates, and thus one of the things I do here is "fix" dates by saying "month year", that's it. This is one out of many things that make up the fact that at the point I am writing this (with yet another cold, threat of getting my ears clogged again, and all), I am hard at work preventing vandals from botching wikis by adding in actual information. 2. This is a VeggieTales wiki, not a 3-2-1 Penguins! fanon wiki. 'Your biggest problem here has got to stop, and that would be the constant transforming of the pages of many ''VeggieTales episodes to Pooh's Adventures-esque 3-2-1 Penguins! episodes. This is not just unneeded, but it is completely abysmal and extremely distracting to fans of VeggieTales, including me, who find it a bore to keep up with you and fix your mistakes up. That you are still on this wiki just for that purpose, I will never know. Secondly, every character you shoehorn into your fake 3-2-1 Penguins! episodes is not owned by Big Idea. This glaring problem is not only the cause of some major plot-holes or similar in your edits, but it also is a recurring problem that is never looked back on. If we Wikia contributors saw what you are doing wrong on a regular, grade-A wiki, you would be blocked, banned, or struck and not permitted to work on the wiki for a certain amount of time. Here, the fact you are shoehorning non-Big Idea characters into pages based on their work is a shame and confusing to see that it is still going on. It should be noted that with this, many of the characters' real personalities are forgotten or similar. This is not only bordering on Planet Sheen territory, but also continuity breaking, as one character after another has the personality of Bob, Larry, Junior, and so on and quickly switches to another character's personality just as fast. For example, in the first two episodes of your fanon 321 Penguins episodes, Larry's role is taken by Midgel, yet in Are You My Neighbor?, it is Chuckie (Finster) who takes his place. In the same instances, Bob's role is taken by Zidgel, and then the actual Bob appears in AYMN?. See how this is affecting the continuity in the series' universe? Continuing on, anytime the Rugrats appear in your edits, they are dumbed down (and I am not talking about the drastic changes made thanks to Arlene Klasky dumbing the show itself down, but something worse), their personalities, old or new, are substituted with those of some of the VeggieTales characters (for example, Tommy (Pickles), who is betrayed as a adventurous, fearless leader and explorer in Rugrats, is portrayed the exact same way as Junior Asparagus in your edits; the same goes for Chuckie, who is often a high-strung worrier, who acts nothing like this in your edits and instead acts more like Larry, and this sticks for the rest of your series), and the same goes for the majority of the other characters that are plugged into your edits; with that, Reptar (Rugrats) isn't mentioned, we don't see any sign of the characters' actual personalities, and we are left wondering how awful our feature presentation was. If Nickelodeon were to renew Rugrats for another season and this was what happened, or if you continued with this sport, their fans would bash you for Flanderizing them just for your shoddy and poorly-written edits. At some points, your edits go from bad to awful; case in point, in your edits to Dave and the Giant Pickle, Midgel (or in your recent edit, Chuckie) pretends to be a superhero, as does Larry pretending to be Larry-Boy in the actual episode. The problem, however, lies in your naming choices; Midgel's superhero identity remains "Larry-Boy", and not one effort is made to hide the fact that you are being undeniably and extremely redundant letting Midgel name his superhero identity "Larry-Boy" rather than a more creative name that better suits him. In the ending of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, you let Zidgel (or better yet, "Bob") turn into Thingamabob, and yet neither character turns into that identity at all in the episode, as that superhero didn't come about until 15 years later (The League of Incredible Vegetables). Also, let's not forget that if we need to do these things, all we have to do is go to Scratchpad or The Parody Wiki or even build a fanon wiki for 3-2-1 Penguins! so we don't need to see your pieces of you-know-what on this wiki. 3. '''The VHS versions of numerous episodes came out before their DVD counterparts. With your edits around, it's almost impossible to figure out if the DVD or the VHS came first, as your edits say the DVD came before the mass-market VHS, which is pretty redundant to comprehend. This is basically my thoughts on your flaws here. What I'd really like to see you do is learn from your mistakes and steer away from doing the wrong things to prevent getting banned or struck, and I'm sick of following you around just so I can edit your inaccurate things here. Mess up here, and you are getting banned from here (everyone knows how bad that can be). Update: Seriously grow up. I saw these things when looking over the edits you did on the 1999 page: * The release date for a Word Entertainment VHS was reverted to a Tuesday and not a Saturday as I reverted it to. In my opinion, my release date is much more accurate than yours (no offense), as Word VHSes tend to be released outside of Tuesdays than on one alas the mass-market versions. Your edits make it so hard to tell the difference between a specialty market's release dates and the mass-market's usual release date (Tuesday), I don't know whether or not to keep it. * Again, the mass-market VHS for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed came out in 2000, not on the same day as the Christian bookstore version as a Blockbuster exclusive. Shouldn't we remember that with this, mass-market buyers wouldn't know who Madame Blueberry is if this actually happened, considering she appeared in the episode I am referring to (SPOILER ALERT) and her debut episode came out a year earlier in Christian bookstores and wouldn't be released until October of 1999? Very disappointing, considering this was one of the things I complained to you about when I explained about your flaws. Update: You are going to be banned if you don't stop. You manage to be quiet for nearly a month and now we get even more of your 321 Penguins nonsense?! This is disrespectful and not only are you doing this to insult me and ban me from here (which in turn is going to cost me my current identity and yet another Wikia contributor), but I am getting pushed to ban you more every single time you screw up. You're going to be glad of yourself when I finally snap and severely ban you from this wiki, are you? I am severely disappointed in you and am just about ready to ban you (as I said above) and quit working on this wiki. Update: Enough is enough. I already told you several times to stop with this 321 Penguins s**t, and you still do it, no matter how I reprimand you. This is in no way a 3-2-1 Penguins! fanon wiki, and yet you still treat it like one, which is only pushing it even further. You're the Big Idea version of "Mr. Anytown" (who is a internet troll who, like you, pushes his product around and won't stop no matter what anyone says about him), and I am this close to going off the deep end, calling in another Wikia contributor to strike you, and close this wiki down. Your edits are clearly useless, as they are just reused plots of VeggieTales episodes with different characters who are not at all similar to that series' characters. Stop it this instant, or you ''will face dire consequences''. Update: You don't know when to stop, don't you? You hit me hard twice in one day, and you had me posting VeggieFan2000 about your stupid, useless vandalism. The name of this wiki is The VeggieTales Encyclopedia, and yet you still treat me like crap and re-edit my edits to your 321 Penguins s**m, which is almost insulting to see. Why we are out to edit everything you do back to the way it was is because we had had enough of your behavior, and VeggieFan2000 admitted he wouldn't edit articles to feature characters from things he likes, which is a pretty clever example of a good Wikia contributor. In less than two days, you had me ranting to you again, you editing my own edits back to your useless fanon and passing it on as my own edits, me editing them again, me telling VeggieFan2000 about you, you editing more things to 321 Penguins stuff, us editing them yet again, and here I am, right now, furious that you willfully destroyed my edits three times in a row. This can explain to you that we are not putting up with this sort of horrid behavior anymore, and I am, to an extent, tired of following you around and editing everything you do wrong. If you try to frame us for your edits, I'm not buying it, since you are threatening to strike me back for my accurately-done edits and this is not good at all. One more editing attack on us will earn you a strike. 15:07, March 21, 2016 (UTC) "...and that would be the constant transforming of the pages of many VeggieTales episodes to Pooh's Adventures-esque 3-2-1 Penguins! episodes." Fun Fact: Big Idea does own VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! respectively. VeggieFan2000 (talk) 16:54, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I know. The reason why I said Pooh's Adventures-esque to describe the editor's work is because he shoehorns both 3-2-1 Penguins! characters and non-Big Idea characters into the VeggieTales episodes (as you said before, both shows are owned and made by Big Idea) and does not bring the shoehorned characters' in-universe character traits into play. To bring an example of this up, Chuckie Finster (a Rugrats character, which is extremely insulting to me as not even them are immune to getting roped into 99.151.1.148's edits) is a carbon clone of Larry the Cucumber, and not even once is his 'trademark' fearful worrier personality brought up. In comparision, his friend, Tommy Pickles (from the same show), is portrayed as a carbon copy of Junior Asparagus, and as such, ironically, Tommy is more fearful than Chuckie here, while in their home series, Tommy is an adventurer and Chuckie is his high-strung, "scaredy-cat" friend and oft-sidekick. Not only that, but I just realized something; this situation is eerily similar to that of the Pooh's Adventures fandom (who 99.151.1.148 acts like), and Scratchpad Wiki, or any other fanon wiki in particular, where many of its contributors write Pooh's Adventures-esque crossover shows, preschool fodder episodes of decidedly non-preschool shows like The Angry Beavers and the Super Mario franchise, characters throwing "tantrums" over Barney merchandise and other things, and as such loads of Adventures of-style scenarios (like we're seeing here). The worst thing about this is not only does 99.151.1.148 do poorly-disguised 3-2-1 Penguins' Adventures of VeggieTales Episodes articles that have the quality of a Pooh's Adventures episode, but whenever someone like me comes to edit it, he responds by editing them back to his edits, which is extremely insulting to detractors of the Adventures fandom. I just don't get it. 18:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I'd be really mad too if someone took the articles I edited and put them under the name of something like "Alvin and the Chipmunks" or "Toy Story" or anything! And you were correct about not editing articles to feature things I like. And also, you did not create this wiki. Ladyoftrees was the one who created this wiki, not you. VeggieFan2000 (talk) 16:48, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, the "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" collections are NOT "Heroes of the Bible" installments. VeggieFan2000 (talk) 14:55, March 30, 2019 (UTC)